WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?
by Wield
Summary: Dreams can feel so real Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter1

**Author's Note**: Okay This is a 1st time for this ... I'm usually HP but now I got some extra time and writers block so.. yup... You have to watch me write about Zoey 101. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing...

**Rated**- PG-13 for Language

**Summary**- Dreaming can seem so real.

**WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?**

**Chapter 1** - Dreaming?

Here Ya Go...

**!I!**

Zoey sat in her dorm with her head phones on. Flipping pages of her magazine.

'Hm...' she ponders. There was a knock at the door. Zoey gets off her bed and opens the door. "Hey...Logan?" Logan is standing in front of her. 'What does he want?' she thinks to herself.

"Zoey we're waiting for you." Logan says pulling her out of her room and down the hall..

"WHAT is Going on Logan!" she says as she's being pulled down the stairs.

"The Party won't start with out you!" Logan says. They get into the Lounge. Empty.

"I did it all for You Zoey!" Logan says smiling.

Zoey looks around the empty room. there was nothing different about it "Are you feeling alright Logan?" Zoey says getting freaked out now. "Of Course I did it all for you.." Logan says. He Kisses her on the cheek. Zoey was shocked "What was that for?" she asks but Logan was gone. She looks around and people were there and every one was having a party. Zoey looks for Logan. No where? Where did he go? Zoey says to herself. She heads back to her dorm and she opens her door .

She goes in the door shut on it own Zoey jumps and spins around. "What the Hell was that!" She opens the door.

She back at her house. "Whats going on?" Zoey says walking out of her room

"ZOEY! WAKE UP!" it was Nicole . Smack. "OW!"

Zoey wakes up clutching her arm. "Why did you hit me!" Zoey says holding her arms still even though it stopped hurting.

"You told me to not let you sleep for too long when you fall asleep look at magazines and listening to your music so I didn't this time." Nicole says proudly.

"It was a dream?" Zoey says as her hand goes to her cheek. "All a dream?" her voice carries on..

**Reader Review. Thanx A Bunch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:Doing Chapters Fast. And I know its weird but thats what happens sometimes. LOL

Thanx to ...

Double Double Toil and Trouble

lipshake

s.halliwell24 -first reviewer!

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing...

**Rated**- PG-13 for Language

**Summary**- Dreaming can seem so real.

**CHAPTER** - 2 - Speak

Here Ya Go...

!I!

Zoey brushed her hair and left the dorm with Nicole and Dana. They walked into the girl's lounge and sat on the coach.

"I had the weirdest dream." Zoey says to Dana scratching her head " I was with Logan. And then He was gone and there was a party." She continues without mentioning him kissing her which was running through her head.

"_With _Logan?" Dana says implying thewith . Zoey rolls her eyes and says "Yes" under her breath. "When is the sushi coming?" Zoey says changing the subject. "Why You want to see Logan?" Dana Says all sugared with venomous sweetness. (Haha... Oxymoron! LOL)

Logan and Chase walk into the room. Chase carrying all the sushi like always . "Give them the Sushi." Logan says to Chase.

"Money?" Logan says to Dana. "Go Ask Your Lover Girl." Dana says standing up laughing.

"What?"Logan says. Jamie stands and hands Chase the money with blush rising to her cheeks.

"_Zoey whats going on?" _Chase whispers in Zoey's Ear. "Nothing Chase." She replies taking the sushi and Placing it on the table.

"Come On Logan. We got 20 other Orders to Fill." Chase says concerned for Zoey.

" I don't feel so good any more . I'm going to take a nap." Zoey says getting up and walking off back to her dorm

What's Happening to Me? Zoey thinks to herself as she drifts off into sleep

_In her Algebra class sitting behind Logan and next to Chase with Nicole at her side. Then Dustin walks into the class and says "Zoey ... They said to get you we're going home!" Logan turns around and says to her " I'll miss you." and Zoey stands and hovers above him "I'll miss you too" Zoey says as she leans into his lips and kisses him on the lips. " Bye Logan" _

Zoey shot up from her bed. "Oh god. Oh Fucking God." she says to herself she looks around her room. They were asleep. She gets up and puts her clothes on and jacket and goes out to clear her head. She walks outside and around the campus when she gets knocked onto her feet by someone running. " Hey Watch it!" she yells over her shoulder. They stop running. And walk back over to her. "Zoey what are you doing out after hours?" Logan says as he looks at the body on the ground trying to get up.

"What's it to you?" Zoey says brushing off the dirt on her favorite terry cloth shorts . "Why are you out here Logan!" Logan shifted his feet side to side.

Author's Note : That is the end of chapter 2 ppl I'll love you forever if you click the lil review buttoN! 3 Always


End file.
